Un par de líos
by Ms. Tablebreaker
Summary: Algo le pasa a Sam, no come, corre y ¡repudia el tocino! Freddie se cuestiona y no se imaginará la sorpresa que le espera
1. Introducción

Hola! Qué tal?

Soy nueva aquí y esta es mi primera historia es sobre ICarly y mi pareja favorita Seddie, espero que les guste :)

**Nota: ICarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen. **

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y, fíjense, me muero de hambre ¡Qué novedad! ¿No? Sí, muy sínico de mi parte. Bueno en fin, la cuestión es que acabo de divisar tocino, sí, delicioso tocino, y su dueño es mi víctima perfecta.

- Fredicucho, ¡aquí!

- ¿Qué quieres, Sam?

- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora ya no puedo saludarte?

- Te conozco Puckett

- Como digas - el tocino desapareció de su plato.

Le di una probada, solo una y bastó para salir corriendo hacia el baño, encerrándome en un cubículo ¿Qué diablos le había puesto Benson al tocino? Cuando lo vea lo voy a matar.

- Sam, Sam - escucho a alguien dentro del baño, creo que es Carly - ¿Sam estás aquí?

Abrí la puerta del cubículo y, lo primero que vi, fue la cara de susto de mi amiga.

- ¿Tan fea soy?

- No, pero estás muy pálida

- ¿Sí? - dije y me miré en el espejo. Ella tenía razón - Freddie te dijo ¿sí?

- Sí, salió asustado del comedor y chocamos y me dijo algo como: Sam… correr… tocino - puso una cara de confusión - me preocupé bastante cuando dijo lo de correr.

- Jaja, buen chiste Carls - dije sarcásticamente

- Lo sé - me dijo - pero ¿qué pasó?

- Le preguntas a la persona equivocada - le contesté

- Tú lo sabes

- No lo sé - le dije - creo que fue el ñoño… algo le debió de poner al tocino.

- Freddie no es tú, Sam

- Lo sé, pero existe la palabra venganza, Carly

- Tienes que comer algo - cambió de tema

- ¿Crees que voy a querer comer?

- Eso me sonó algo raro

- Supongo - dije y escuchamos el timbre - hora de volver a la tortura.

Salimos juntas del baño directo a clases. Fredward Benson, ruega que no te encuentre.

**POV Freddie**

Estaba comiendo tranquilamente cuando pasó algo muy extraño: apareció Sam y ¡se comió mi tocino! Bueno eso no fue lo raro, admitámoslo creo que ya me estoy acostumbrando, total es una de mis mejores amigas, pero eso no fue lo extraño si no que y bien comenzó a comer el tocino puso una cara extraña como de asco y salió corriendo a no sé donde dejando ahí el tocino. Definitivamente eso fue demasiado raro, Sam no tiraría por nada del mundo un trozo de tocino.

¡Ahí viene Carly! y ahora ¿qué le dijo?

- Hola Freddie- me saludo

- Sam… correr… tocino- agggggg justo ahora se me tenía que trabar la lengua. Tonto Freddie

Cuando Carly escucho eso puso cara de susto y salió a buscar a Sam.

**POV Carly**

Caminaba dirigiéndome al comedor buscando a Sam. Si, fue el primer lugar que pensé refiriéndose a ella. En el camino me cruzo con Freddie, está algo raro

Sam… correr… tocino

Ay no Freddie! Se te tenía que trabar la lengua! Un momento Sam y correr en la misma frase?

Solo puede ser una cosa: problemas

Salí a buscarla y la vi girando en el pasillo, la distinguí por su melena rubia. Iba al baño y entre

- Sam, Sam – comencé a llamarla- ¿Sam estás aquí?

Sam abrió la puerta del baño y me asustó el tan solo verlo estaba blanca como el papel

- ¿Tan fea soy?- me dijo

- No, pero estás muy pálida

- ¿Sí? - dijo y fue a verse en el espejo- Freddie te dijo ¿sí?

- Sí, salió asustado del comedor y chocamos y me dijo algo como: Sam… correr… tocino – aún no lo entiendo- me preocupé bastante cuando dijo lo de correr.

- Jaja, buen chiste Carls – me contestó sarcásticamente

- Lo sé - le dije - pero ¿qué pasó?

- Le preguntas a la persona equivocada – me dijo confundida

- Tú lo sabes

- No lo sé - respondió- creo que fue el ñoño… algo le debió de poner al tocino.

- Freddie no es tú, Sam

- Lo sé, pero existe la palabra venganza, Carly

- Tienes que comer algo – en serio tenía que comer, estaba muy pálida todavía.

- ¿Crees que voy a querer comer?

- Eso me sonó algo raro- ¿Sam no queriendo comer? Eso si es extraño algo le está pasando y no creo que sea bueno.

- Supongo - dijo y escuchamos el timbre - hora de volver a la tortura.

Comenten por favor no sean tan malos recuerden soy nueva, agradeceré sus reviews :)


	2. No quiero comer

Hola a todos :)

Mil disculpas en serio por demorarme tanto peor es que pasaron muchas cosas y estuve al borde de abandonar la historia porque descubrí que habían historias con ideas parecidas y todo eso pero luego pensé en los que leyeron, aunque también sentí que no les gusto porque solo tuve 4 reviews pero ni modo seguiré igual con la historia. Por cierto gracias a chico cj seddie, a Leslie Princess Seddie, a Bruzzxa-K y a Caaro13 por sus reviews me alegre mucho cuando los leí, y perdón por la demora otra vez

Disclaimer: ICarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, si fuera así habría Seddie TODO el tiempo (:

**Cap. 1 "No quiero comer"**

POV Sam

(N/A: imaginen que es el despertador)

¿Ay no ya son las 8 de la mañana? Quiero dormir más, mejor no voy a la escuela y les pido sus apuntes al Ñoño y a Carly, ay no pero hoy hay examen con la bruja de Briggs y si no apruebo esto voy a reprobar su odioso curso. Bueno en fin hora de bañarse eso me quitara el sueño y luego de eso hora de desayunar ¡sí!...

Agggggggggg, ¿qué pasó con la leche?- fui corriendo a vomitar, tan solo probar la leche me dieron unas náuseas horribles seguro mi mamá compro leche agria y no se dio cuenta, pfff era de esperarse, total es mi madre.

Bueno si no puedo tomar leche por lo menos TENGO que comer mi preciado, hermoso y delicioso JAMÓN, verlo ahí tan indefenso y solitario en ese plato se ve tan vulnerable y yo no puedo resistir la tentación, jamó prepárate porque Sam Puckett va al ataque.

Buagg que asco, ¿es que acaso no hay comida decente en esta casa? ¡Dios! pero ya por último se me quitaron las ganas de comer. Luego le reclamare a mi madre.

Ya en la clase de la Srta. Briggs

Estaba entrando, cuando la bruja de Briggs me dice: ¡Puckett llega tarde, otra vez!, pero no le di importancia porque casi siempre que entraba a su clase esa escena se repetía, más lo que si me llamó la atención fue ver a Freddie con cara de poseído hablándole a Carly.

-Cállate que me estás desesperando con eso Fredward Benson- decía una Carly al borde del colapso.

-Pero es que en serio no puedo dejar de pensar en él- respondía Freddie con una expresión de ido.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí?- dije yo con curiosidad

-Sam, menos mal que llegas y haces entrar en razón a Freddie- me decía Carly con una mirada suplicante.

-Hay no exageres Carly, está bien que Freddie sea un ñoño pero no es tan malo, por favor, si yo puedo sobrevivir viendo su cara todos los días tú también puedes- respondí divertida.

-Quiero jamón- dijo una voz familiar, esperen esa era la voz de Freddie!

-¿Qué tú qué? – le dije, esto es nuevo en él

- Sam por favor NECESITO comer jamón- me dijo, esto tiene que ser una broma pero él tenía una mirada extraña como si en serio necesitara comer jamón.

- No te preocupes yo tengo en mi bolso- ¿desde cuándo ayudo al bobo?

- Gracias Sam- me dijo recibiendo una bolsa con jamón dentro

- ESPEREN- gritó Carly y toda la clase volteo a verla

-¿Pasa algo señorita Shay?- pregunto Briggs

- No, disculpe maestra Briggs- respondió Carly algo avergonzada

-Muy bien chicos guarden sus cosas que el examen comienza en 5 minutos- dijo la bruja de Briggs.

Luego de eso en la cafetería, estaban los chicos conversando sobre lo ocurrido en la mañana.

-¿Sam no entiendo cómo es que le diste una bolsa entera de jamón a Freddie sin golpearlo?- me preguntaba un extrañada Carly.

-Es que… yo... últimamente no tengo ganas de comer- respondí sinceramente, porque es cierto cada cosa que como me da náuseas y eso me quita las ganas de comer.

-¿qué? ¿Sam Puckett no querer comer? Sam ay en serio dime la verdad- respondió Carly

-Pero es cierto, cada cosa que como no puedo evitar regresarla, por más rica que sea- le dije algo ofendida por su desconfianza, aunque yo también dudaría si fuera ella.

-Sam, ya deja de jugar y dime por qué hiciste eso con Freddie, cierto Freddie tu qué piensas- decía la morena

En eso me di cuenta de que Freddie no nos prestaba la más mínima atención porque estaba ¿emocionado? comiendo una porción deliciosa de huevos fritos con tocino, hay dios que tentación se la quitaré jajaja.

Y eso hice en cuanto le quité el plato, el reacciono diciendo que estaba loca por hacerle eso pero yo no le hice caso porque el solo sentir el olor de la comida me dio asco y fue corriendo a vomitar. Genial, ¿es que acaso no puedo disfrutar de un solo plato de comida decente?

POV Carly

- Hey Sam no tires el tocino- gritó Freddie mientras Sam se iba corriendo con cara de ¿asco?

- ¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿Desde cuándo te gustan el jamón y el tocino?- le dije a Freddie esto es raro en él.

- No lo sé, simplemente se me antojaron ahora déjame comer en paz- Wow Freddie nunca me hablaría así

-¿No sabes qué pasa con Sam?

- No y porsh ciershto quwe ricoeshta eshto- me dijo mientras comía, juro que vi hasta su desayuno de hace una semana Eww

- No vuelvas a hacer eso- le respondí algo asqueada

- Perdón, es que de verdad está delicioso y mira ahí viene Sam- dijo Freddie mientras señalaba a la puerta con su dedo

Sam se veía terrible toda pálida igual que el otro día, algo muy malo le debe de estar pasando para que se vea así y encima de todo no quiera comer además de que regale su comida y por encima de eso a Freddie! Eso sí que es grave, me encantaría saber que le está pasando porque es preocupante y no pararé hasta descubrirlo, no quiero que mi mejor amiga se eche a perder así como así.

¿Muy corto?

Sí lo se pero los recompensare por esperar tanto por un capitulo corto no sé como pero lo haré.

Espero que les haya gustado y dejen review si? Aprieten esas palabritas en azul con un globito al lado.


	3. Adiós

Hola a todos chicos

Bueno esta nota de autor es para informar que ya no seguiré con esta historia.

Agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón a todos aquellos que dejaron sus reviews y pusieron esta historia en favoritos y alertas pero ya no continuare por motivos personales, tal vez en un futuro la continúe aunque sinceramente no lo creo, así que solo quería agradecerles por el apoyo que me dieron y lamento mucho no haberles podido darles la historia que querían y que se merecían.

Hasta Pronto


End file.
